


Remolino

by kasomicu



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Drama, FictoberMF18, M/M, POV Charles, Unhealthy Relationships, motinfanficker, remolino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Charles detestaba que Erik lo pusiera en aquella situación, sin embargo, ya que estaba ahí, tenía que imitarlo y ser más el Profesor X, así como él era más Magneto.





	Remolino

Un cúmulo de sensaciones desataban un remolino en su cabeza... Realmente había dado todo de sí, había hecho sacrificios como individuo, como líder, arriesgando el bien del resto con la decisión de brindarle una oportunidad de reinvidicarse, creyendo en su lado humano y simplemente le había fallado de cuenta nueva. 

Creyó en Erik cuando nadie quería hacerlo, y terminó decepcionado. 

Frunció el ceño junto con sus labios, sabiendo que éste era el acabose de Erik y que no conseguiría convencer al resto de que volviesen a confiar y, si bien lo amaba, no podría perdonar que hubiera expuesto al peligro a todos los mutantes por un deseo egoísta, entendía que no era del todo así, comprendía que eran sus pulsiones de autoconservación debido a todo lo que sufrió en su infancia y adultez, sin embargo, aquello no lo justificaba, para Charles nunca sería justificable el sacrificio de unos en nombre de otros.

Charles sabía que nunca dejaría de amar a Erik, de ver en él al amante compasivo, devoto, entregado y perseverante, sin embargo, también era consciente de que aquel amor no podía obnubilar la realidad, y que había un hombre con convicciones que no planeaba dejar de lado por amor y él debía convencerse de hacer lo mismo. 

Tragándose todos sus sentimientos, guardándolos en un recóndito lugar de su pecho, decidió con la cabeza que Magneto era una persona non grata para los X-men, y que él y su séquito serían sus enemigos a partir de ahora.


End file.
